


how long

by vaenire



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, brian's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaenire/pseuds/vaenire
Summary: It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the tide was low, and it was quiet.Eerily quiet.or: Brian had known Rome long enough to know something was up.





	how long

It didn’t always work out for the crew to have a beach day together, but sometimes, when everyone was in town, they made time for it. 

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the tide was low, and it was quiet. 

Eerily quiet. 

Even with Jack babbling in Mia’s lap and the splashing from the shore where Tej, Ramsey and Letty were, it was too quiet. Granted, there wasn’t this much space between Tej and Rome.

Brian glanced over at Roman, reclined on a low beach chair with one arm over the cooler, feet curled into the sand and drink in his hand. He was sitting half in the shade, his expression neutral as he watched the others kicking around in the foam. He hadn’t even taken his t-shirt off. 

It didn't sit right with Brian, the way he was sitting there quietly, no stupid comments or snide, sleazy jokes. Rome had never been known to pass up a dip in the ocean. Brian had known Rome long enough to know something was up. 

Brian looked at Mia, watched her playing with Jack's chubby little arms, before he grabbed his beer where he'd stuck it in the sand. Dom laid on a towel on her other side, arm slung over his eyes as he sunbathed. 

Did no one else notice how  _ quiet _ it was? 

Letty and Tej strolled up the shore to them, Ramsey trying to take a picture of the water with her phone. Letty sat beside Dom, nudging him a bit and nodding down the beach when he peered at her from the shade cast by his arm. He silently agreed, sat up and rubbed his face. 

"Can you grab me a beer?" Tej asked Rome. No quips, no digs, Rome just silently opened the cooler, grabbed a beer and handed it over. Brian watched them carefully. Tej cleared his throat and twisted the cap off, and Roman looked away quickly. 

Dom and Letty wandered away, hands swinging between them as they made their way up the beach toward a cove. Brian watched Tej now, observed the awkward nod he gave Rome before turning back to kick his feet in the foam with Ramsey again. 

Roman watched Ramsey and Tej wade into the shallow water. 

Before Brian could ask what was going on, Mia piped up. 

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" she asked mildly, bouncing Jack on her knee. 

It took Rome and Brian a second to register the question. 

"What?" Rome sputtered. "That's just wrong, Mia. C'mon, me, sleeping with Tej? I don't get what you-- Tej? He's a nerd, and terrible, face-wise. How could you suggest--" 

"Alright, alright, my bad, Roman. I'm sorry," Mia said, stifling her laughter. 

"What are you laughing about, huh?" Roman snapped. 

Brian barked a laugh, then, too. Jack babbled, reaching out for Brian. Mia held his hands as he got to his wobbly feet, stumbling over the sand to his Dad. Brian pulled him into his lap, smiling theatrically so Jack would smile back. 

"I'm gonna," Mia said, waving toward Tej and Ramsey. 

"Yeah, go on." Brian took Jack's little arms in his hands, helping him sit up higher on Brian's lap. 

Rome didn't look at Brian, instead watching Mia as she made her way to the others. His jaw and brows were set hard, squinting as he watched the three wade further and further into the water. Letty and Dom were a half mile up the beach now. Rome looked over his shoulder and checked to see no one could overhear.

“What made Mia think me and Tej were sleeping together?” Rome asked, voice low and surprisingly serious. 

“What?” He looked at Rome, gauging how serious his question actually was. Rome looked right back at him, jaw just as set as it was two seconds ago. “Well, I don’t know. You’re quiet today, man, it’s eery. And you two didn’t snipe at each other at all. And you’re not bothered by Tej and Ramsey being out there without you, I guess. I don’t know, you’re just acting weird. Both of you.” Brian shrugged, playing with Jack’s flailing arms. 

Rome nodded, scrubbed at his cheek with one of his hands.  "Aight, so you know how we used to mess around in high school?" Roman said, spinning in his seat to face Brian fully once Mia was out of hearing range. 

"Uh," Brian started, surprised by such a quick turn around. And what an opener, too. 

"Listen man, I'm freaking out." He leaned in to speak quieter, as if anyone would hear them on the quiet deserted beach. "Me and Tej got this close to  _ messing around _ at his place yesterday man." 

Brian's brows shot up. For Rome’s sake, he smothered the laughter that threatened to bubble up. 

"I don't know what the fuck to do. We're getting drinks tonight." 

"What do you mean 'this close' though, bro?" 

"Like we were--" Rome looked over his shoulder again, making sure the others were still a good thirty yards away. He ran his fingers over his mustache. "Like we were..." He looked at Brian intensely, like he was trying to get the message through telepathically so he didn't have to say it. "Fuck man, I know more about Tej than I'd like to admit." 

"Dude, if you've got a problem with it, just tell him straight up. Tej is cool, you know that." 

"Yeah, I  _ know _ that," Rome snapped. He turned away from Brian, resting his elbows on his knees rather than sitting back again. "I don't know." He popped the cooler open again and grabbed himself another drink. 

“So the drinks tonight,” Brian started with a grin, “Is it like… a date?” 

“Man shut the hell up. We always get drinks and watch NASCAR.” 

“Like a regular date night then, okay,” Brian said, shit eating grin in place. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this'll be a multi chapter fic or oneshot tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
